


The panda and the oranges

by The_smug_Dragon (Lycianea)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The_smug_Dragon
Summary: Sorry, but this...I cant describe...only one thing...never ever tell my writer something this weird, he feels the urge to write a fanfic, again -groans-Asami





	The panda and the oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Imouto? Finally I managed one panda-story *grins* (I think, I may do a series? *laughs*  
> Wolf? I don't want to know, what is wrong with your mind *snorts*.
> 
> Ah...what am I doing here?

Asami has taken cover behind a corner. In each of his furrowed hands is laying an orange. Akihito is covering right on the opposite corner. His wolf-ears perked forward in attention. He also has oranges in his hands. Behind each of them...well a box of oranges. Actually these should be traded for bamboo, but as things are now, their plan has gone to waste.

  
Asami has no idea, how exactly they’ve ended up in this back alley. He also has no idea, how he should move properly, while wearing a fucking panda costume! Even, if he has to admit, the ears are kind of cute. But thats not of help, right now.

The gang of gorillas on the other end of this “shoot-out” are hidden behind some dumpsters. Banana’s covering the tarmac not far away from Akihito, who’s wearing a wolf-costume, and Asami, Tokyo’s crime-lord and bad-ass No.1, stuck in said panda-costume. The blacktop on the other side, as well as the dumpsters are covered with oranges.

 

Asami hisses. “Dammit, Akihito! How could that happen? You said, it was safe?!”

“Well, it was! It’s not my fault, that suddenly some apes are jumping out of a fucking heli with a box of bananas in their hands…” He gives the raven…the panda…a glare and a pout.  
“Ah yes…the helicopter…wait. Hadn’t there been a fox-emblem on it? Dammit! Fei Long…he must have found out about our little back-street-trade…but gorillas…really?”

Asami is this distracted by the current events, he’s not only been hit by the lemons thrown at him, but also by surprise.

“Ha! Gottcha! Asami, you’ve lost!” triumphantly a fox stands behind him, nonchalantly throwing a lemon into the air, several times and catching it.  
“You wish! Aki, make him pay!” Asami, since being ‘knocked out’ -how embarrassing!- can only watch as the wolf gives him a big grin and smashes both his oranges right into the fox’s face.

  
With a snarl, he sits straight upright. Sweat covering his face and back. “What the fuck?” He looks around, seeing Akihito sleep peaceful aside him. A light sigh slips off his lips. He wipes with one hand over his face, then tracing back his black strands. Flopping down onto his back, he closes his eyes again. “Now I remember, why I hate them. No more sweets for me.”

 

On the bedside table laying a pack of orange flavored pockeys with the pic of a panda on it.


End file.
